


Hold Me

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren catches Chris with red-rimmed eyes at the red carpet for Trevor Project Live 2011 and wants an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> A.K.A. the TP '11 livestream left me with a mountain of feelings and this is how I'm coping with them.

Darren spots Chris at the end of the red carpet, past all the reporters and right before the entrance. He half-jogs up to him, a big grin on his face. “Hey!”

Chris turns around to face him, a smile on his lips but Darren barely notices because Chris’ eyes are faintly lined with red. Has he been crying?  A cold feeling swirls in Darren’s stomach and he immediately reaches for Chris, placing his hands on the other man’s shoulders and squeezing gently.

“Hey, what’s going on? Is something wrong?”

The smile is still on Chris’ face but it’s faded somewhat and he lowers his eyes for a few moments before lifting them, meeting Darren’s worried gaze.

“I’m fine, I just… I eavesdropped on your interview with the livestream reporters earlier, while trolling tumblr on my phone. And it just sort of  _hit_  me, Darren.”

Chris’ eyes are starting to fill up again and it makes Darren’s heart hurt so bad. He doesn’t want to see Chris cry, he can’t stand it. It’s bad enough when he has to watch him cry as Kurt, but this…

“What, Chris? I don’t understand…”

“Between that interview and the reactions on tumblr, how they praise and love and admire you, it just hit me that you’re actually  _saving lives_. You’re touching so many people out there with your music, and your words, and the best part is that you’re doing it simply by being  _you_.”

Lonely tears are rolling down Chris’ cheeks and Darren’s feeling a lump in his own throat now, seeing him like this. He can’t help but reach for Chris’ face, gently cupping his cheek and stroking the tears away with his calloused thumb. Chris leans into his touch, relaxing slightly as he lets out a shaky breath.

“You’re helping them, so many of them, just by doing what you love and your fans, they… they love you  _so much_ , Dare. Sometimes I don’t think you really understand how much you mean to them… how much you mean to  _me_. And how I wish I could be even half the person that you are.”

There are tears hanging in Darren’s eyelashes now and he’s biting his lip to keep a sob from escaping him. Hearing these words from Chris’ mouth is making him feel so many things, so many indescribable things, and he feels like his heart just might explode. He brings up his other hand and cradles Chris’ face like it’s one of the most precious things he’s ever held. In truth, it probably is.

“Chris,” he whispers, knowing that the other man can hear him even over the commotion around them. “Do not for a _second_  think that you’re not saving lives too. That you, being out and proud, playing an out and proud high school kid on tv, isn’t changing the lives of so many people,  _every single day_. You are so amazing, Chris, so proud of who you are and you really, really care about the kids who struggle with these things.”

Darren really can’t stand watching the tears roll down Chris’ cheek any longer so he pulls him in for a hug, holding him tight in his arms as their hands cling desperately to the other. Darren nuzzles into Chris’ neck and tries to steady his breathing.

“If I’m making a difference in this world then you sure as hell are making one too,” he continues. “We’re changing things with the goal of making the world a better, brighter place. And we’re doing it together.”

Chris chokes out another sob into Darren’s shoulder and they hold each other even tighter, ignoring the people around them saying that they should go inside. For them, all that exists right now is the other.

“Tell me you’ll never leave.” Chris breathes, his back muscles finally starting to relax under the soothing strokes of Darren’s hands.

“I’m not going anywhere. Ever.” Darren promises, face buried in the junction of Chris’ neck and shoulder. They breathe into each other, two bodies melted into one, the people around them oblivious to the bond they will always share.


End file.
